El invernadero
by SanaNGU
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen una fuerte discusión y ambos terminan castigados. Por culpa de una serie de imprevistos no logran volver al castillo antes del toque de queda y se ven obligados a pasar la noche en los jardines. ¿Cómo acabará todo? Dramione


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Os traigo un one-shot sobre Draco y Hermione. Creo que no hay ninguna advertencia ni ningún Spoiler ^_^

Espero que lo disfruteis :)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia es de mi invención.

* * *

><p><strong>~ EL INVERNADERO ~<strong>

–¿Está usted segura de que puede con todo?

–Descuide, Madame Pince… uf… Claro que puedo…

–¿No prefiere llevarse ahora la mitad y luego la otra mitad? –insistió la bibliotecaria, preocupada.

–Nada de eso. No se preocupe, y gracias por todo –la joven Gryffindor cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras de sí.

Hermione Granger respiró hondo y echó a andar por el pasillo. Aunque, debido a la inmensa montaña de libros que portaba en las manos, apenas podía ver por dónde iba. Nunca en seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts había sacado tantos libros de la biblioteca a la vez. Aunque no llevaba tantos libros por gusto, sino porque a Harry y Ron les habían convocado a un entrenamiento extraordinario de Quidditch y ella se había ofrecido a echarles una mano con sus redacciones de Pociones. Obviamente no iba a hacerles ella el trabajo, pero sí les ayudaría un poco.

Por suerte, los pasillos del castillo estaban desiertos, cosa que la chica agradeció pues no le hacía mucha gracia que nadie le viese con semejante montaña de libros. Ya le llamaban "sangre sucia" y "rata de biblioteca" pero no le apetecía que empezasen a llamarla "comelibros".

Hermione fue incapaz de contener un gemido de dolor. Después de cargar durante quince minutos con más de una docena de libros se le había empezado a agarrotar la espalda. Intentó mentalizarse a sí misma de que no quedaba mucho camino hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Como si se tratase de un regalo del cielo, la chica vislumbró el pedestal de una armadura vacío, y, sin dudar ni un momento, se apresuró a dejar caer sus libros sobre él. Suspiró aliviada mientras se desperezaba. Hasta sus oídos llegó un pequeño rumor de voces, pero no le dio importancia.

La chica se concedió unos segundos de descanso y después continuó con su viaje. El trayecto hasta su Sala Común se le estaba haciendo interminable.

Pero si creía que cargar con una montaña de libros era lo peor que le podía pasar, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba al doblar la esquina…

Cuando se estaba acercando a la esquina de uno de los pasillos el rumor de voces se le hizo más claro. Apenas la dobló sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Era imposible. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

_No me lo creo_ –pensó Hermione–. _Alguien ha debido echarme un mal de ojo..._

–Vaya, vaya, ¡pero si es mi "sangre sucia" preferida! –canturreó Draco Malfoy maliciosamente. Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini se desternillaron de risa.

Hermione suspiró hondo poniendo los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

_Ignórales, ignórales…_ –se repetía la chica en su mente.

–Y además estamos de suerte, chicos –continuó el rubio con el tono irónico tan característico en él–. Con esa pila de libros apenas se le ve la cara…

Los otros tres volvieron a reír como imbéciles. La castaña contuvo un bufido y continuó caminando. Para rematar la faena, cuando la joven pasó por delante de ellos con la cabeza bien alta, Malfoy alargó la pierna poniéndole la zancadilla. La chica tropezó, todos los libros se le cayeron de las manos y ella cayó encima de ellos haciéndose bastante daño.

Se quedó algo aturdida a causa del golpe pero aún así oyó claramente las risas descontroladas de los Slytherins. La chica trató de incorporarse temblando de ira y empezó a recoger los libros. Notaba como la sangre le subía al rostro a causa de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía.

–Oh, pobrecita, ¿te has tropezado? –Las palabras de Malfoy apenas se oyeron a causa de las risas de sus amigos–. Normal, con esa falda de monja que te llega hasta los tobillos…

_Vamos, Hermione, contrólate…_–pensó, tratando de no perder la paciencia–. _No les hagas caso…_

–¿Dónde has dejado a "el pobretón" y "el cabeza rajada"?

–¡No te atrevas a meterte con mis amigos! –Explotó Hermione soltando los libros, incorporándose y asesinando al rubio con la mirada.

–¿O qué? –Se burló Malfoy–. ¿Acaso me vas a pegar, maldita "sangre sucia"?

–¡Lo que voy a hacer es cerrarte esa maldita bocaza, hurón!

–¿Cómo me has llamado?

–¡Hurón, que es lo que eres!

–Te voy a…

–¡MALFOY, GRANGER!

Ambos se giraron. La profesora McGonagall se acercaba a ellos a grandes zancadas y claramente furiosa.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios es este escándalo? –Exclamó la mujer cuando llegó a su lado.

–La culpa la tiene Granger –murmuró Malfoy sin poder contener una sonrisa maliciosa–. Es una histérica…

–¿Histérica yo? ¡Tendrás morro…!

–Basta –intervino la profesora.

–Te has puesto a gritar como una energúmena por nada…

–¿Por nada? ¿Acaso ponerme la zancadilla e insultar a mis amigos no es nada?

–Basta he dicho.

–No les he insultado, sólo he dicho la verdad…

–¡Serás…!

–¡BASTA! –bramó McGonagall rabiosa–. ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Están ustedes castigados! No me esperaba una cosa así de usted, Srta. Granger…

–Pero profesora… –protestó la joven angustiada.

–No hay nada que discutir. Están castigados. A las siete en punto en la cabaña de Hagrid. Los dos –esto último lo dijo asesinando con la mirada a Malfoy, quien le devolvió la mirada.

La profesora se alejó por el pasillo echando chispas. Draco y Hermione se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada. Estaban totalmente solos pues Zabini y los demás se habían escaqueado en cuanto habían visto aparecer a la profesora. Hermione recogió sus libros con manos temblorosas a causa de la rabia que sentía y se alejó a grandes zancadas del rubio, que la observaba con una mirada cargada de veneno.

Hermione pensó que, definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

*O*

–Malditas serpientes, malditos Slytherins y maldito Malfoy. Está visto que hoy no es mi día. No sólo estoy castigada sino que encima lo estoy con ese maldito hurón. Y todo por su maldita culpa. No ha parado de fastidiar hasta que ha conseguido que me castiguen. Grrrr… ¡Merlín, cuanto lo odio! –Hermione no dejó de murmurar insultos contra Draco Malfoy durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando llegó allí descubrió que Malfoy se le había adelantado. Hagrid estaba con él, observándole con seriedad. El Slytherin miraba la hierba con fiereza, como si el suelo tuviese la culpa de que él estuviese ahí.

–Perdón por el retraso –murmuró Hermione cuando llegó a su lado.

–Hola, Hermione –la saludó el guardabosques con una sonrisa. Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó–. La profesora McGonagall ya me ha dicho lo que ha pasado y me ha encargado que os asigne un castigo.

–Genial –bufó Malfoy–. ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Dar de comer a tu estúpido perro?

–No –sentenció Hagrid irónicamente, sacándose unas tijeras del bolsillo de su abrigo–. Vais a trabajar en el huerto de calabazas.

–¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó Draco incrédulo. Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa–. Ah, no, ni hablar… me niego a trabajar como un vulgar muggle…

–Harás lo que yo te diga, que para eso soy tu profesor –espetó el guardabosques hinchando su enorme pecho.

–Cuando mi padre se entere… –gruñó el Slytherin cuando Hagrid le puso las tijeras en las manos.

–Cuando tu padre se entere, tú ya lo habrás hecho, así que no servirá de nada –sonrió Hagrid–. Venga, ¡Al trabajo! ¡Y qué os sea leve!

Hermione suspiró resignada y, tras coger unas tijeras que le tendía el hombretón, se acercó a unas calabazas para podar las malas hierbas. Draco gruñó palabras malsonantes y fue tras ella.

Hagrid se sentó en la puerta de su casa para vigilarles.

Cuando llevaban aproximadamente un par de horas trabajando, Hagrid se puso en pie repentinamente.

–Debo volver al castillo –anunció el semi-gigante–. La profesora Sprout me pidió antes que le echase una mano con unas plantas... Volved al castillo a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo? No os retraséis u os cerrarán la puerta.

–Descuida –dijo Hermione. Hagrid le giñó un ojo para darle ánimos al pasar a su lado.

Cuando el guardabosques se perdió de vista, Draco soltó sus tijeras y se dejó caer en la hierba con un suspiro.

–¿Se puede saber que haces? –inquirió Hermione.

–Descansar ¿es que estás ciega o qué?

–Eso ya lo veo, imbécil. Lo que digo es por qué descansas cuando deberíamos estar trabajando.

–Pues descanso porque estoy cansado, que hay que explicártelo todo…

–Lo que digo –Hermione respiró hondo intentando no perder la paciencia–, es que deberíamos seguir trabajando que es lo que nos han mandado.

–Trabaja tú si quieres.

–No pienso hacer todo el trabajo yo sola.

–Pues entonces no trabajes.

–¿Para que venga Hagrid y nos eche la bronca?

–Merlín, para sacar tan buenas notas pareces boba –masculló el rubio–. ¿Acaso no le has oído? Ya no va a venir. ¡Si hasta nos ha dicho la hora en la que tenemos que volver…!

Hermione observó a su compañero con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo cierto es que tenía razón. Hagrid no iba a volver y se veía que Malfoy no iba a mover ni un dedo por ayudarla. Pues ella no pensaba hacer todo el trabajo. Faltaría más.

Hermione soltó las tijeras y se dejó caer en el suelo, junto a Malfoy. El chico la miró con ironía.

–¿Acaso no vas a seguir trabajando? ¿Conseguirás aguantar sin hacer lo que te han mandado?

–Cállate –espetó ella, orgullosa.

Draco rió entre dientes y se tumbó en la hierba con los ojos cerrados, descansando. La castaña le miró de reojo. Se sentía extraña. Curiosamente no estaba incómoda a pesar de estar al lado de su enemigo. Aunque por supuesto tampoco estaba cómoda. Era muy raro estar al lado del Slytherin y no pelear. No se hablaban como amigos, pero tampoco se insultaban… al menos no demasiado.

Unos rayos de luz asomaron por entre las oscuras nubes y dieron de lleno en el rostro del rubio. Hermione le miró tímidamente. Era guapo. Realmente guapo. Por mucho que le odiase, no podía negarlo. Jamás en su vida admitiría en voz alta que Draco Malfoy era atractivo, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que lo pensase…

De pronto los ojos grises del chico se abrieron y sorprendieron a la castaña mirándole fijamente.

–¿Por qué me miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

–N-no –musitó ella apartando la mirada al instante.

–¿Y ahora por qué te pones roja? –insistió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No me he puesto roja.

–Ya lo creo que sí.

–Ni hablar.

–Te has puesto.

–Ni en broma.

Draco soltó una carcajada, divertido, y se puso en pie desperezándose. Los rayos de sol se habían esfumado tan pronto como habían aparecido.

–¿Qué hora es? –murmuró Hermione. Quería librarse cuanto antes de Malfoy y de su estúpido ego.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –contestó él con voz aburrida metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Cómo que n…? Espera un momento… –Hermione se puso en pie de un brinco–. ¡¿NO TIENES RELOJ?

–Pues no –respondió él con toda tranquilidad.

–¿Entonces cómo diantres vamos a saber cuando son las ocho?

–Pues no sé… Pero tranquila –Draco agitó una mano en el aire quitándole importancia al asunto–, seguro que aún queda un rato hasta las o…

Unas campanadas provenientes del castillo hicieron que ambos jóvenes palidecieran.

–Bueno… o quizá ya son las ocho –musitó Draco con tono de disculpa.

–¡Ahhh! ¿Pero qué demonios haces ahí parado? ¡Nos cerrarán la puerta! –Hermione aferró la muñeca de Malfoy y tiró de él en dirección al castillo–. ¡Corre!

–¡Granger…! –protestó él inútilmente, mientras ella lo arrastraba sin remedio.

Los dos echaron a correr cuesta arriba todo lo rápido que les daban las piernas. Cuando iban casi por la mitad del camino, unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a mojar sus cuerpos.

–¡Lo que faltaba! –Jadeó Hermione–. ¡Encima se pone a llover!

Llegaron empapados a las puertas de entrada. Por suerte allí estaba cubierto y no se mojaban. Las enormes puertas dobles estaban cerradas a cal y canto. No se veía a nadie en los jardines.

Hermione se detuvo apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Malfoy aporreó la puerta con el puño.

–¡¿Hola? ¡Que alguien nos abra! –gritó el rubio–. ¡Sr. Filch!

Un rayo lo iluminó todo. Cada vez llovía con más fuerza y la tormenta ya había empezado.

–¡Es inútil! –Gimió Hermione–. ¡Filch jamás abre la puerta a nadie a partir de las ocho! ¡No vamos a poder entrar!

Un fuerte trueno ahogó las últimas palabras de la chica.

–¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? –espetó Draco gritando para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

–¡No lo sé! –sollozó la chica desesperada.

Malfoy miró alrededor buscando una solución. La tormenta era cada vez más violenta. Las ramas del sauce boxeador se agitaban con fuerza por el fuerte viento.

–¡Los invernaderos! –exclamó de pronto el chico.

–Estarán cerrados –negó la castaña con lágrimas en el rostro que se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia.

–No lo estarán, confía en mí… ¡Sígueme!

Draco echó a correr pegado al muro para mojarse lo menos posible. Hermione le siguió, intentado seguir el veloz ritmo del Slytherin.

Llegaron a los tres invernaderos que Hogwarts poseía. Hermione se dirigió automáticamente a la puerta del invernadero 1. Estaba cerrado.

–Por ahí no, por aquí –dijo Draco guiando a la chica hacia la parte de atrás.

El rubio se acercó a una de las ventanas que decoraban el invernadero y la abrió con poca dificultad.

–¿Cómo has descubierto esto? –inquirió la muchacha sorprendida.

–Cosas que se aprenden –contestó Draco sin darle importancia, colándose dentro con agilidad.

Hermione observó el lugar con desconfianza.

–¿A qué esperas? ¡Entra! –espetó el Slytherin impaciente.

–No deberíamos estar aquí –musitó la castaña, preocupada–. Está prohibido…

–Pues quédate fuera entonces –contestó él secamente dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del invernadero.

La Gryffindor miró alrededor, temerosa. Normalmente era valiente pero… estaba muy oscuro y estaba completamente sola... Un fuerte trueno hizo que pegase un gritito.

–¡Malfoy, espera! –Llamó Hermione, aterrada–. La ventana es muy alta. No sé si podré entrar…

–Mujeres… –bufó el rubio volviendo sobre sus pasos. Antes de que la chica lograse reaccionar, Draco la había tomado en brazos y metido por la venta. La depositó de pie en el suelo con una delicadeza impropia de él.

–G-gracias –balbuceó Hermione con el corazón acelerado acomodándose la falda.

–Ni lo menciones –dijo el chico para después señalarla con un dedo amenazador–. Ni se te ocurra decir a nadie que te he tocado, ¿entendido?

–Descuida, no te daré ese gusto –gruñó Hermione, ofendida. Había estado a punto de olvidar que estaba con el estúpido, arrogante e imbécil de Draco Malfoy.

Ambos miraron alrededor. La estancia estaba muy oscura. Había mesas con plantas de distintos tipos por todas partes. Las paredes y el techo eran transparentes y tras ellos podían verse los oscuros nubarrones que cubrían el castillo. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el techo.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pata de una de las mesas. Malfoy permaneció de pie, a su lado. La Gryffindor se escurrió el pelo empapado para distraerse y observó a su compañero. Éste no la miraba. Tenía la vista fija en las paredes por las cuales resbalaba el agua de lluvia.

El estornudo de Hermione puso fin al silencio que reinaba en el invernadero. Malfoy la miró sin poner ninguna cara en particular. Ella le devolvió la mirada. El chico apartó la vista y se dio la vuelta, acercándose a las mesas.

Hermione contuvo un bufido ¿Acaso también le molestaba que estornudase? Malfoy no cambiaría nunca… De pronto dio un respingo, pues, apenas alzó la mirada, se encontró con una manta a menos de dos centímetros de su nariz.

–Sécate antes de que pilles una pulmonía –dijo Draco secamente, arrojando la manta sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

–¿De dónde has sacado esto? –inquirió Hermione retirando la manta de su cabeza para mirarle sorprendida.

–Estaba encima de una mesa –respondió él para después mirarla de arriba abajo–. Y yo que tú me quitaría esa ropa…

Hermione le dirigió una mirada ofendida e indignada. Draco rodó los ojos.

–No voy a mirar –dijo, como si mirarla fuese pecaminoso–, no estoy tan desesperado.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y fue a examinar con aire aburrido las plantas que había cerca con el fin de distraerse. Hermione le sacó la lengua a la espalda del chico y se dispuso a quitarse la camisa y la corbata del uniforme, que estaban empapadas. Era lo único que pensaba quitarse. No se fiaba ni un pelo de una persona como Malfoy. Se secó un poco con la manta y después se cubrió con ella.

–Ya estoy tapada –anunció la chica con el fin de que Malfoy se acercase. No es que le agradase su compañía, pero se sentía bastante sola.

Draco se acercó a ella. Traía otra manta en la mano. Cuando llegó al lado de la chica depositó la manta en el suelo. Ella le miró extrañada, pero su extrañeza se transformó en pánico cuando vio que el rubio había empezado a desabotonarse la camisa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de color escarlata al instante. Fijó su vista en el suelo con manos temblorosas. ¿Acaso a ese chico le daba igual mostrar su cuerpo frente a ella? ¿Acaso no tenía la más mínima vergüenza? Cuando la camisa del Slytherin cayó al suelo junto con su corbata, la joven notó como el calor ascendía hasta sus orejas.

Sólo se quitaría la camisa… ¿verdad?

–¿No irás a quitártelo todo, no? –inquirió Hermione rezando porque no notase el rojo de sus mejillas. Solo obtuvo silencio por parte del rubio, lo cual la asustó.

–Sabes que no –respondió él con tranquilidad colocándose la manta sobre los hombros y sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione contuvo una risita nerviosa. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aliviada.

–Que faena –comentó la Gryffindor casi para sí misma–. Hay que ver qué mala suerte tenemos… Mira que no lograr entrar en el castillo…

–Al menos yo he conseguido un lugar cubierto para pasar la noche –dijo Malfoy en voz baja. Su voz sonó casi como un reproche.

–¿Insinúas que yo no he hecho nada? –inquirió ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No. Claro que no –Hermione sonrió más tranquila–. Ya has hecho bastante consiguiendo que nos castiguen y no sabiendo que era la hora de volver…

–¿Cómo dices? –Saltó la chica incrédula–. Te recuerdo que si nos han castigado ha sido por TU culpa y no fui yo la que dijo seguro que aún queda un rato hasta las ocho…

–La culpa de que nos castigasen fue tuya.

–¿Mía?

–Eres una histérica…

–¡No lo soy!

–¡Claro que lo eres!

–¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! –chilló Hermione, rabiosa.

–¡Sé todo lo que necesito saber! ¡Que no eres más que una "sangre sucia" sabelotodo cuya única meta en la vida es ser mejor que los demás! –Gritó Draco con crueldad.

–¡Me da igual lo que piense una asquerosa serpiente como tú! –Gritó a su vez Hermione poniéndose en pie con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos–. ¡Mis padres y mis amigos me quieren y con eso tengo suficiente!

–¿Que tus amigos te quieren? ¡No me hagas reír! –Él también se puso en pie–. ¡Ese par de imbéciles solo te quieren para poder aprobar las asignaturas!

–¡No hables así de ellos! –Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Hermione. Nunca se había sentido tan furiosa–. ¡Ellos valen lo mismo que veinte como tú!

–¿A sí?

–¡Sí!

–¡Pues ahora es a mí a quien le da igual lo que piense una estúpida y asquerosa niñata que no ligaría ni paseándose en cueros por todo Hogwarts!

–¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!

–¡LA VERDAD DUELE! ¿VERDAD? ¡DUELE QUE TE DIGAN QUE ERES HORRENDA! ¿VERDAD?

–¡CÁLLATE! –Hermione estaba fuera de sí. Se abalanzó sobre el chico golpeándole el pecho con los puños–. ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI! ¡HARTA DE TENER QUE AGUANTAR TUS INSULTOS! ¡ESTOY HARTA…!

Draco sujetó las muñecas de la chica para evitar que continuase golpeándole. Ambos se quedaron estáticos. La castaña temblaba y tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. El rubio jadeaba observando a la chica sin poder disimular su sorpresa. Nunca le había visto perder el control de esa manera. Normalmente le devolvía el insulto o le ignoraba, pero nunca había llorado ni había tratado de golpearle (a excepción de su 3º año).

Hermione se soltó del agarre del chico sollozando con fuerza.

–T-te o-odio, Draco M-Malfoy… te o-odio…

La chica se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse en el mismo lugar que antes. Encogió las piernas y sollozó con fuerza contra ellas.

Draco seguía de pie. Mirándola. Simplemente mirándola. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Ni qué decir.

El rubio se acercó a ella lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que se tirase a su cuello. Cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodilló en silencio.

–Lo siento.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, convencida de que había oído mal. Llorar tanto debía de haberle afectado alguna parte esencial del cerebro o del oído. Draco estaba muy serio, y no la miraba.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–He dicho que lo siento. No quería… bueno, yo… me he pasado de la raya y… bueno…

Hermione le observaba con la boca abierta. ¿Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –inquirió ella, incrédula.

–No, no, lo digo muy en serio… –murmuró él, con visible incomodidad.

–Pero, Malfoy, me has insultado muchas veces y nunca te has disculpado…

–Ya… Pero reconozco que esta vez me he pasado tres pueblos… Lo siento ¿vale? –logró decir Draco con esfuerzo.

–Malfoy… –llamó Hermione sin lograr que él le hiciese caso.

–Por muy mal que nos llevemos no tenía derecho a decirte semejantes barbaridades…

–Malfoy…

–Y, aunque parezca que no, no quería hacerte llorar y…

–¡Draco!

–¿Qué? –saltó el chico mirándola, molesto por las continuas interrupciones. Se quedó con la boca abierta al caer en la cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre. Hermione le sonreía con dulzura.

–Disculpas aceptadas.

Él la miró de hito en hito.

–¿En serio? –Ella asintió– Pero… Después de todo lo que te he dicho…

–Olvídalo –dijo Hermione manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa.

Draco sonrió tímidamente. Después de 6 largos años era la primera vez que Hermione le veía sonreír… Al menos sin ser una sonrisa de superioridad, o una sonrisa maliciosa. Esta era una sonrisa de verdad.

–Oye, entiende que esto no cambia nada ¿vale? –Dijo Draco de pronto, con seriedad. Había vuelto a ser el de siempre–. Tú sigues siendo una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, con todo lo que eso conlleva…

–Lo sé.

–Si te he pedido perdón es porque se reconocer cuando me he pasado, y hace un rato lo he hecho.

–Descuida, te he entendido perfectamente. Nada va a cambiar después de esta noche.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

–Aunque –empezó Hermione, pensativa–, ya que vamos a pasar la noche juntos creo que lo mejor será que hagamos una tregua ¿no crees? Sólo por esta noche.

–Por una vez te voy a dar la razón –asintió Draco sentándose más cómodamente–. No me apetece estar toda la noche discutiendo.

–A mí tampoco. ¿Tregua? –Hermione alzó una mano y Malfoy, tras dudar un segundo, se la estrechó.

–Tregua.

Si la castaña antes se sentía extraña con la situación, ahora le parecía totalmente surrealista. Era imposible de creer que estuviese ahí, con él, sonriéndose mutuamente. Casi parecía un sueño.

–Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Harry y Ron –comentó Hermione contemplando como la lluvia resbalaba por los cristales–. Conociéndoles estarán removiendo cielo y tierra pensando que me ha pasado algo…

–Seguramente –concedió Draco mirando lo mismo que ella–. ¿Les has dicho que estabas castigada?

–No –confesó en voz baja–. Si les llego a decir que estoy castigada contigo, a estas horas estaríamos los cuatro castigados… No habrían parado hasta haberte dado una paliza.

–Te creo –aseguró él rodando los ojos. Después emitió un débil suspiro–. Se nota que sois buenos amigos, y que te aprecian mucho.

–Sí… Pero –Hermione le miró extrañada–, te recuerdo que antes has dicho que solo me querían por los estudios…

–Bah, eso solo lo dije porque estábamos discutiendo, no lo pensaba de verdad –confesó Draco encogiéndose de hombros con una media sonrisa. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa–. Sabes perfectamente que me sacas de quicio como nadie en el mundo.

–Lo mismo digo –sonrió ella. Después comentó–: Tú también te llevas muy bien con Crabbe y Goyle ¿no? Siempre se os ve juntos.

–Sí, y estoy seguro de que también estarán preocupadísimos por mí –Draco rió de forma sombría–. Bueno, o quizá estén dormidos como marmotas, quien sabe.

Hermione no pudo contener una risotada. Él la miró, sorprendido de que se hubiese reído. La chica se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa sin lograrlo, mirándolo como disculpándose. Draco soltó una suave risita al ver reír a la chica. Al final, la castaña rompió a reír a carcajadas y contagió su risa al Slytherin.

Cualquiera que les viese en ese momento pensaría que se habían vuelto completamente locos. Se suponía que se odiaba, que no se soportaban. Y sin embargo ahí estaban: serpiente y leona riéndose a carcajadas.

–¿Y Parkinson? –Inquirió Hermione, aun con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Después de reír, el ambiente se había suavizado bastante–. Ella sí estará preocupada por ti ¿no?

–No estoy muy seguro –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros–. Seguramente se pondrá furiosa pensando que estoy con otra…

–¿Es celosa?

–Muchíiiiiiiiisimo.

Hermione soltó una risita.

–Ron también lo es –comentó casi para sí misma.

–Te gusta Weasley ¿Verdad? –sentenció el rubio mirándola fijamente.

–¿Q-qué? –saltó Hermione sonrojándose–. ¡C-claro que no…! Qué cosas tienes…

Draco arqueó una ceja mirándola con ironía.

–Bueno, vale –confesó ella–. Un poco.

–Lo sabía.

–¿Cómo?

–Se notaba por cómo lo mirabas.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

–Antes estaba loca por él, ahora ya no tanto… Estoy bastante confundida… No sé si le quiero como amigo o como algo más…

Era cada vez más extraño. Hacía no más de media hora que habían firmado la tregua y ya charlaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Definitivamente tendrían que ir a ver al psiquiatra.

Hermione se estremeció. Aún estaba mojada y, a pesar de la manta que la cubría, se estaba quedando helada. Seguía sin dejar de llover y pequeñas ráfagas de aire se colaban por la ventana por la que ellos habían entrado.

El Slytherin sintió temblar a la chica y se levantó para cerrar la ventana. Hacía bastante frío en el invernadero.

–Toma –Draco le entregó su manta, quedando con el torso al descubierto, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella.

–Malfoy, ni hablar, te vas a congelar… –balbuceó ella tomándola con manos indecisas.

–No tengo frío, no te preocupes.

–Me da igual que no tengas, vas a enfermar con el frío que hace… –se quedó pensativa unos instantes–. Espera, tengo una idea mejor.

Hermione se sentó junto a él quedando pegados, y después cubrió ambos cuerpos con la manta del rubio.

–Así mejor –sonrió la chica algo avergonzada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

–Mucho mejor –admitió también él pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella.

–¿No te molesta estar tan cerca de una "sangre sucia"? –inquirió la castaña con leve burla.

–Si te soy sincero, en este momento me importa un comino –confesó encogiéndose de hombros–. No se está tan mal cerca de ti como yo pensaba…

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido –bromeó Hermione. Se acomodó un poco más en el pecho del rubio–. Se está muy a gusto en tus brazos…

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? ¿Que estaba a gusto en los brazos de QUIEN? Lo suyo era grave. Tenía que ir a la enfermería cuando antes. Por Merlín, se suponía que se odiaban… Habían firmado una tregua, no se habían hecho amigos. Aunque, a juzgar por cómo se comportaban nadie lo diría. ¿Qué rayos les estaba sucediendo?

Draco parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y parecía confuso.

–No sé tú –empezó Hermione tímidamente con el fin de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado–. Pero yo voy a intentar dormir… me muero de sueño.

–Yo también.

La Gryffindor se encogió involuntariamente. La voz de Draco volvía a tener el mismo tono frío que utilizaba siempre con todo el mundo…. Cosa que no le gustó. Se sentía pequeña y sola a pesar de estar en sus brazos. ¿A quien pretendía engañar? Lo sucedido con anterioridad solo había sido una ilusión. Draco Malfoy no iba a cambiar, y menos por ella. Cuando amaneciese todo volvería a la normalidad: volverían a ser la serpiente y la leona, enemigos ante todo.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron involuntariamente, y ni ella misma entendió el porqué. Se aferró con más fuerza al pecho del chico sin poder contenerse. Él la miró extrañado.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–No… es sólo que tengo frío.

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron. Draco la contempló un instante más sin que sus ojos demostrasen ninguna expresión, y después la cubrió mejor con la manta y la abrazó con más fuerza. Los dos se acomodaron mejor y cerraron los ojos, hundiéndose en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se vistieron sin decir palabra y volvieron al castillo. Buscaron escusas poco creíbles para sus amigos y volvieron a la misma rutina de siempre. Volvieron a ser los mismos, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, la leona y la serpiente, la "sangre sucia" y el "sangre limpia"… Nada parecía haber cambiado. Pero, en sus corazones, jamás olvidarían aquella noche en el invernadero. Aquella noche en la que se vieron como realmente eran.

La noche después del castigo. La noche en el invernadero.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :D<p>

Tanto si lo ha hecho como si no, dejadme un comentario para saber vuestra opinión, por favor.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
